Anything But Me
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Sakura tries to keep up with her picture perfect cousin, Tomoyo, but with her klutziness, her now disappearing social life, and the arrival of a new and unfriendly classmate Syaoran Li is making this all the more difficult for her.
1. Prologue: Living A Lie

**Anything but Me**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Black Cat at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

---

Summary:

_Sakura tries to keep up with her picture-perfect cousin, Tomoyo, but with her klutziness, her now disappearing social life, and the arrival of a new and unfriendly classmate is making this all the more difficult for her._

---

Prologue: Living A Lie

**The Importance of Perfection.**

The Amamiya family is indeed blessed. Two of the Amamiya granddaughters have been successful with their career: Nadeshiko Amamiya was a relatively successful model in her short career – which she gave up to tend to her young son when he was born, and, for a short time while she lived, her daughter – and Sonomi Amamiya was – and still is – the chairman of Daidouji Corporations, which was a successful toy-making company.

However, as much as the Amamiya family stressed perfection, the lives of the young women in the family were sadly imperfect. Masaki Amamiya (the head of the family and grandfather to the two cousins) had disapproved of the love-match that grew between sentimental Nadeshiko and her young high school teacher, Fujitaka Kinomoto, thus leading to the estrangement of Nadeshiko from the family. On the other hand, obedient Sonomi had complied with her family's choice of husband for her, as the then-powerful Amamiya family wished to forge an alliance with the rising Daidouji family, despite the fact that he (the bridegroom chosen) was a complete good-for-nothing scoundrel. After wasting away his fortune, he disappeared and left his young wife (who was now with child) to settle his debts.

Sakura Kinomoto had, perhaps, inherited her great-grandfather's yearn for perfection. Being a perfectionist is all very well, but there is a danger of carrying it to far to the extremes.

This was precisely the case for Sakura Kinomoto.

---

**A Day in the Life of a Perfectionist.**

Sakura Kinomoto is a perfectionist of the highest order. From academics to co-curricular activities, she tried to keep up with who she thought was a model of perfection, her cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ironically, Tomoyo felt the same way about Sakura. However, instead of pushing herself to keep up with the other's perfection (as Sakura did), Tomoyo would videotape Sakura, always admiring Sakura's perfection by immortalizing her cousin.

It would make sense that perfectionists find good friends amongst themselves. Sakura, smart and active, found a kindred spirit in Tomoyo, philosophical and artsy. The fact that their mothers too, were best friends and cousins, only served to strengthen their friendship. It was an amazing that a small incident such as lending an eraser had forged a strong bond between the two girls, who spent almost every moment they had together. As children, they used to play dolls together, and now, as teenagers, they continued, with more feminine pursuits.

---

**Feminine Pursuits.**

But what did it mean by feminine pursuit? Tomoyo – pretty and popular – had several admirers. Sakura – equally as pretty and popular – was viewed as a guy's girl; sort of a little sister.

Yes, it was about the daily trials of young teenage girls: make-up, fashion, and last, and certainly not least – boys.

Whilst Tomoyo was willing to let fate decide who her true love should be, Sakura had a plan. The guy she'd like would be tall, soulful and handsome, the traditional prince charming, not unlike how she described her brother's best friend, Yukito.

Of course, she never expected that another guy would enter her life and challenge Yukito. Syaoran Li seemed to her arrogant, prejudiced, and a big bully. Oh, she didn't doubt that he was handsome – and, at times, absolutely sweet – but honestly, he really could hurt a girl's feeling. Not to mention he was very extremist in personality; when he frowned, he was too disconcerting. When he was concentrating, he was too serious. When he gave her a talking-to, he made her feel lowly and unworthy. And when he smiled –

When he actually relaxed and was sweet to her –

She felt –

She didn't know how she felt.

---

Author's Note:

Another story. I know I should finish my other fanfics, but this story wouldn't budge. Hope you guys read and review – this story never will leave my head!

Here's looking at you,

lianneharmony


	2. Chapter 1: Converging of Two Lives

**Anything but Me**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any characters presently linked with Black Cat at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

---

Summary:

_Sakura tries to keep up with her picture-perfect cousin, Tomoyo, but with her klutziness, her now disappearing social life, and the arrival of a new and unfriendly classmate Syaoran Li is making this all the more difficult for her._

---

Chapter 1: Converging of Two Lives

**The Beginning of – The Beginning.**

To understand this story, let's go back to the beginning of the whole story, on that fateful day –

When Sakura was asked by the head cheerleader to join cheerleading again.

**Why did you decline? **Tomoyo wrote on a piece of paper during Japanese class (one of the few classes the cousins shared together) and passed it to her.

Sakura sighed. Did she have to explain again? Tomoyo__ she wrote. I'm failing Add. Maths and I have to bring my grades up to par. My other subjects aren't doing so well, either.

Tomoyo sighed. **But you love cheerleading and sports! You can't just give it up!**

Tomoyo, I've done perfectly without them since middle school.

Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura caught her doing so and gave a rueful smile.

**Well, I won't press you about it. I just wish you weren't such a perfectionist. You didn't have to take the science stream. You could have taken the arts, like me.**

Sakura sighed. Being a doctor was one of her dreams. And for that, she'd have to take the more difficult science stream. Ever since she learnt how her mother had died from a bedside fever, Sakura had felt an innate desire to help cure others from illnesses. Tomoyo tried to understand it, but felt that it was not worth it for Sakura to change her entire life and forgo everything she loved; sports, the arts, socializing –

In that sense, she could no longer understand Sakura. Sakura knew this, and restrained from having to write such a long reply, as that would increase the likelihood of the teacher catching her and Tomoyo in the midst of writing notes to each other in class. Instead, she paid heed only to the beginning of Tomoyo's note and replied accordingly.

Thank you. 

"Sakura Kinomoto!" the teacher yelled. "What are you doing?"

Sakura was speechless. How did he know?

Of course, that wasn't the question here. Thankfully, however, Sakura was saved by the bell. The teacher shrugged it off and all the students rose up, noisily from their chairs –

"Thank you, sir!"

And Sakura left the class, along with the others.

---

**After School and a Chance Encounter.**

"So you're coming by later?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "I have to borrow some books from the library. It's my turn to do the chores, so I have to stop at home."

"Okay, I'll meet you at my house."

"Okay, see you!"

There's no point telling everything else Sakura did. She visited the library and borrowed several books (which she probably wouldn't read anyway, except for the romance novel).

As she left the library and walked to Tomoyo's house, she seemed strangely happy. It was a lovely day. What more could a sixteen-year old do, especially one as dreamy as Sakura could be at times, other than to drift into one of her daydreams?

_Wham!_

Sakura knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up to pick up her books.

"It's no problem. I like getting knocked down, especially by unobservant girls like you," a deep voice replied. "Romance?" He said quizzically as he picked up a book that had fallen.

Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair. "I'll thank you to give me that!" She refused to look at the stranger.

"Then I can only say 'You're welcome'. You're a schoolgirl?"

Sakura felt insulted at the word 'schoolgirl'. "I'm fifteen."

"And in a school uniform."

Sakura flushed. "Why do you take delight in this sort of conversation?" she asked, and looked up.

Large, amber eyes stared down upon her.

---

Author's Note:

So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Remember to review and tell me!

I was so happy when I got several reviews for the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys thought it was an interesting start! Hope this chapter does justice!

Gladly and joyfully,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**KamichamaKarinLover25**– Glad you liked it! It's just the beginning though, lol.

**CherryxXxBlossom**– Will try to! I have my other stories too though, but since these chapters a re shorter, shouldn't take as long!

SailorCSH – Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Twist

**Anything but Me**

By lianneharmony

---

Disclaimer:

_I do not own any characters presently linked with CCS at the moment. Everything else you see here is a figment of my imagination._

---

Summary:

_Sakura tries to keep up with her picture-perfect cousin, Tomoyo, but with her klutziness, her now disappearing social life, and the arrival of a new and unfriendly classmate Syaoran Li is making this all the more difficult for her._

---

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Twist

**Flashing Eyes.**

She was a little thrown off balance by the closeness of their faces, that she nearly fell over backwards, all whilst he looked on amusedly.

She was infuriated, humiliated – how dare he laugh at her like that!

She turned around and walked off. Woohoo! Grand exit!

Except that Tomoyo's house was on the other side.

Shoot! She turned around, and, to her immense annoyance, he was still standing looking after her with quizzical eyebrows.

"Wrong turn?"

"Just a little disoriented," Sakura said uncomfortably.

"I wonder why," he remarked and fell into step with her.

She walked faster to leave him behind, but with easy strides he caught up with her.

She turned to the side. "I thought you were going in the opposite direction," she spoke.

"I'm new here. I'm just walking around to wherever it amuses me."

"Oh, you're new," Sakura exclaimed. "That explains why I've never seen you here before."

They continued walking side by side until they reached Tomoyo's house.

"You live here?" He asked with a curious tone as they reached the house.

She laughed outright, the idea of her living in such a huge mansion being downright ridiculous to her. "No, it's my cousin who lives here!"

"So you're a relative of the Daidoujis."

"Yeah," she said, before, anxious to get rid of him, she quickly entered the gates of the house. Only when she had entered, did she wonder –

_How did he know that it was the Daidoujis who were living next door?_

---

**Relating the strange incident to Tomoyo – and getting scolded by Touya.**

"And there you have it," Sakura ended.

Tomoyo seemed pensive. "How does he look like, anyway?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "I can't really remember. I suppose, he had brown eyes, brown hair, didn't look Japanese, but then again, he said he was new in Tomoeda."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "Well, that's one thing good about living in a town like Tomoeda."

"What is it?" Sakura questioned.

"Sooner or later, we'll find out who he is."

"You seem so confident about this Tomoyo. I don't understand how you can be so confident."

"I'm not _that_ confident."

Before Sakura could reply, there came a knock at the door. "Sakura, child! How lovely to see you again. Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"If it's not inconvenient," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, no, dear child. Having you around is never an inconvenience!" Sonomi Daidouji paused, and her face frowned a little. "Well, that's good and everything, but I have a visitor coming over for dinner. One of my business associates from Hong Kong is coming over, and –"

"Would you like us to dress up for dinner, mother?" Tomoyo interjected.

Sonomi gave a radiant smile, and hugged her daughter. "Oh Tomoyo, you are such a good daughter. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sakura could not help smiling at this exchange between mother and daughter.

"Well, then, I'll see you later!"

"One thing I like about –" Tomoyo began, but she was unable to finish her sentence as a phone in the house rang.

"Ms. Kinomoto, the phone is for you. The caller identifies himself as you brother Touya –"

Sakura, not a little surprised, reached out for the phone. "Touya, what is it?"

"**Get home immediately!"**

---

Author's Note:

You guys are so great! I know this may seem as a filler chapter, but this is actually important to the next!

Gladly and joyfully,

lianneharmony

Shoutouts:

**KamichamaKarinLover25**– She doesn't know who Syaoran is yet, though. Wait and find out in the next chapter!

**AkitoxXxSana46**– Thanks. I'll be updating a little sooner since it's Raya holidays!

**amey27**– Thanks!

**kaYeYe**– Glad you like it!


End file.
